Vampire Princess
by mangaworm
Summary: 10 year old Yuki bitten and bloody and having nightmears will be on a journey to find out who she really is. Is she just a headmaster's daughter or something bigger. First story gets good!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire princess

By: Mangaworm

Disclaimer: None of the people are mine just the story that was made in my head.

First story go easy on me

Chapter 1

A Bump in the Night

"Do you have to go?" the little 10-year-old Yuki said to her father.

"I'm sorry Yuki but you know I must, there are a lot of people I have to meet.

Now it's nine O'clock time for bed." He said shooing her up the stairs.

"Awww ok tell Kaname-Sama I said hi…please." Going up the stairs she heard

the front door of the headmaster's house close.

She couldn't choose. Should she wear the pink pajamas or the white with

hearts. What to do…Ennie Meanie Minni Moe? " Kaname-Sama did give me the

pink ones so…the pink!" she said as she put her legs in the pants. 'Click' went the

light and the nightlight on and the too literal 'jump' into bed. " Good night

Kaname-Sama or should I say good morning." Her eyes closed and a nightmare

awaited her.

_She was in a forest with red eyes surrounding her. " Father!" she cried, " where _

_are you! Daddy!" She ran from the eyes but only to be grabbed by bloody claws. _

_Through teary eyes she seen the body that clung to her leg. His eyes were a deep red and _

_from his mouth dripped blood. He growled at her and as she let out a scream he…_

With a gasp she woke to an empty room. Her tear streaked face still showed the terror of

the dream. The only word that could come out of her mouth was " father." Yuki got out

of bed and crept out of her room, "dad", went down the stairs and ' creeeekkk'.

Something was behind her. 'Grrrr'. Yuki did the only thing a scared little girl would do,

she bolted out of the house towards the moon dorm. The thing behind her took off

towards her and chased her across the campus. Yuki could hear the beast at her heels, her

voice abandoning her all she do was breathe. The Thing leaped and grabbed her

shoulders. It bit her neck and she screamed pathetically. She bit Its hand and it screamed

in pain, and let her go. Her vision blurred as she felt the door to the moon dorm. With a

heave she opened the door just enough to squeeze through and fell to the floor in a heap.

Unbeknownst to her all eyes in the hall were on her, no all **Red** eyes where on her.

He loved how she ran up the stairs, hardly making a sound then her little feet pattering

down the hall to her room. He sighed as he walked to the moon dorm to meet all the

vampire parents and grandparents and so on. The night was clear with some clouds

coming from the west. The full moon shone like the sun only at night. Lights came from

the moon dorm, candles he thought, they don't like electricity, gives them headaches. He

entered the hall and seen maybe 100 vampires maybe more. The headmaster put on a big

smile and started on in.

The vampires are so ...serious. He thought, glancing at some. Eyeing his smile

and reacting to it like it was the sun. He sighed again and looked up to see Kaname

walking away from another 'fan' of his blood. " Kaname!" he yelled coming up to him,

"Kaname nice to see you oh before I forget which happens sometimes you know, Little

Yuki said to me to say hi to you!" smiling that too big of a smile at him.

" Tell her 'hi' back to her headmaster." He said walking away from the guy as quick as

he could. Sometimes he wonder how a guy like him was ever headmaster. He was

climbing the stairs to meet someone when the scent of blood filled his nose. He twisted

around on the spot and seen Yuki falling on the floor, blood pouring from her neck and

flew down the stairs to stop any one from 'snacking' her. But with all those vampires

around could he do it.

There first chapter. Please go easy on me I thought I should share this dream of mine to all readers its so nice it gets better changes, balls, meetings, yuki's past and I'll shut up about it . enjoy !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vampire Princess

Recovery and memories

She heard them, growling and snarling, itching for a taste of the substance of life

leaking from her. She tried to run but her body refused to move. In the darkness

she was in Yuki felt someone pick her up and the growls subsided.

"Yuki…Yuki!" a silky male voice called. She looked around and seen no one.

"Yuki." It called again.

"Kaname-Sama?" She asked in a weak voice, eyes looking around.

"Come back Yuki come back!" He said urgently.

Yuki's eyes shuttered open and a blurry Kaname came to veiw.

"Ka-Kana…me?" Her throat managed her to say.

" Yes its me now shh rest you lost a lot of blood. Don't worry the level E vampire

won't hurt you again." He said comfortingly.

" But …but my pajamas are ruined …you ..you got them for …me and-"

"Shh don't worry I'll get you some more. I'd rather see those things ruined then

you. Your more important than those now shh." He said and put a cold cloth on

her forehead. The sun shone in the large hospital like room. She glanced again

and noticed …the sun?! " Kaname-Sama …the sun?!" Yuki said alarmingly.

"Yes I know Yuki, its alright." Kaname said while popping an aspirin in his

mouth. " Just a little headache." He said as she eyed the pill. She soon felt a

throbbing pain in her neck. Yuki winced at the pain and he noticed it. " Look at

me Yuki, I'm going to put you to sleep." He said as he focused his eyes on hers.

Her eyes started to feel heavy. " Don't fight it Yuki, let it come and relax you…"

The rest she didn'e hear because she was already on her way to 'relax' in her

dreams.

She could see a house in the distance. She's never been her before she thought but 

_she felt like she had. She ran towards it and she heard something behind her. She _

_went up the stairs on the front of the house and went in. the house had no lights _

_and not candles were lit. ahead of her were stairs that led upstairs. To the right of _

_her was the entrance to the living room. The couch was broken and was covered _

_in mold. To the left she seen an old stove, covered in dust. The outside stairs _

_creaked and the thing was inside. She ran up the stairs that creaked in protest of _

_her going on them. Upstairs there were three rooms she seen. There were two _

_bedrooms and a bathroom. She ran into a little girl's room that she strangely _

_knew about. Yuki closed the door and ran under the bed. Her little hands trembled _

_on the floor making a hollow noise. Strange she thought, it shouldn't make that _

_noise. Her hands started to move the boards and found a little …tunnel she _

_guessed. The thing entered the room and she climbed in the hole thing and moved _

_the boards over her. Yuki started to crawl through the webs that the spiders left _

_behind. The tunnel hit a dead end and she felt above her. The boards moved away _

_and herself in a little room with spinning wheel. She heard a voice singing though _

_no one was there. She knew this song from somewhere but she just couldn't _

_remember. On a table there was a picture the dust was caked on but she got some _

_of it off. A little girl that looked like her and a couple looked back at her. She _

_peered at the woman's face and her eyes went wide. That was…_

The sun had gone down and stars filled the window. No one was in the room 

except for her. She felt her strength return in an instant. Yuki slid out of the bed

and slowly walked out of the room. She knew the campus like the back of her

hand. That song was still stuck in her head. 'The woman' she though ' I know her

from somewhere… but where.' Yuki pondered about this not noticing the vampire

following her and disappearing into the night.

" Sire she has left the room." The vampire stated to his master.

" That no good vampire couldn't even kill that girl ughh pathetic." The man in

the chair behind the desk in the too large room. " Oh well I guess we'll have to go

to plan B."

" Very well master." The servant said as he disappeared.

" I will get you Yuki Cross be sure of that." He said as he dreamed of the day he

would get rid of her, before she turns and ruins what he had created.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3 Guard, Guardless and Kit Kats

Disclaimer: it is disclaimed …sadly

Vampire Princess

The rain hit the classroom window like it did yesterday and the day after that. It's been a

month since the 'accident' happened and Kaname was avoiding her. Her 'loving' father

gave her a gift after, well, does a bodyguard count as a gift? He sat beside her and stared

at the teacher going on about some thing. His longish silver hair, dark eyes and the dark

circles under them made him look like a threat more than a 'savior'. She didn't care

about what the teacher was saying. She sighed for the uncountable time and stared back

out the window. She thought about the voice and the house in the woods, Yuki thought

about them a lot. Yuki was shaken by her 'gift'. "Time for lunch lady Yuki."

" I'm not that hungry now." She said as she packed up her unused books.

"You must eat something Lady Yuki, you have to keep up your strength." He stated.

" I feel ill, if I ate something I'd probably throw it up." She shot back at him.

" Anyway I don't see the point in you being here. I'm not in any danger, the only thing I

**am** in danger of is failing. Now excuse me I need to go to the little girl's room…Zipo!"

Yuki said as she headed out the door. " My name is Zero not Zipo Lady Yuki." He said

but she couldn't hear because she was at the other end of the hall slipping into the

washroom. He leaned against the wall near the room, sighed and waited.

She waited till all the girls were out and then Yuki headed to the window. She slid it open

and crawled out on the ledge. She has done this a thousand times before. Yuki easily

climbed down the wall like a spider. Yuki ran across the yard to a little garden. She

sighed in relief and embraced the freedom of zero. 'Huh I don't need a guard.' Yuki

thought as she sat on a damp stone bench. The rain had stopped while she waited in the

washroom. The red flowers bloomed bright in the sun, the buzz of bees hummed in her

ears. Some clouds were in the sky and held little rain from the midday pour. Her stomach

growled at her for food, she ignored it. She heard a rustle in a bush not far from her. She

glanced around and realized that she was being foolish. All the talk about the bodyguard

really got to her. " Come on out, you don't scare me." Yuki taunted at the bush.

Something in black jumped out at her and snaked around her.

" Where's you bodyguard little girl, you shouldn't be out here with out him." The man in

black chuckled. " Oh well we don't need him now do we, all we need is you." He said as

he dragged her near the school boundary wall. "O.K. now up the wall and-"

" I don't think so." Zero said as he stood on the wall looking down on the pair.

" Lady Yuki comes with me." Jumping on the man in black Zero grabbed Yuki and ran

for the school. " Nice trick there Lady, sneak out the window. Too bad I heard you huh?"

Smiling he put her down as she seen the man disappear over the wall. " Go back to your

room Kay? And lock the door." He said as he left to go after the man. She stared at his

back as he flew over the wall. Her stomach growled again and she looked down on it.

"Fine I have some food in my room." Yuki ran up the stairs of the school and opened her

door. In the corner of the room was a little fridge. She opened it and grabbed a Kit Kat

bar and a bottle of water. Sitting on her bed she munched on it and her door opened. " I

told you to lock this thing." Zero said as he came into the room.

" And I listened to my stomach over you." She stated as she took another bite of the bar.

He sat in a chair near the door panting a little. Yuki looked at the water bottle and tossed

it at him. His hand reached up and caught it without looking up at the floor. " Thanks."

He said taking a gulp of the cold water. She looked at the Kit Kat and broke off half. He

took the bar in her hands and said thanks again to her. "D-Did you catch him?"

"No he got away in a car not far from the wall." Looking away from her.

"I'm really in danger aren't I?" Yuki asked, legs swinging over the bed.

"Yes…you are." He looked at her. 'She looks so helpless' he thought, as he ate the last of

his piece of the Kit Kat. " would you like to learn something." He said to her.

" Like what …not math or history." She whined.

He laughed, " No not something like that, how to defend yourself."

" Oh", eyes widening, " Yes I would that would be fun." Smiling as she too finished her

half of 'food'. He smiled back.

" O.K. lets get ready. Put some gym clothes on and head down to the gym Kay Lady

Yuki?" He asked heading out the door so she could change.

"O.K." she said jumping off her bed " Could you stop calling me 'Lady' Zero?"

"Sure thing Yuki." He said closing her door.

" You failed again." The dark man stated.

"I'm sorry master please let me try again." The guy pleaded in front of the desk.

" No you have failed me enough!" The man in the chair flicked his hand and the begging

man burst into flames.

"Gyahhhhhhh!"

" I'll get her myself." The man laughed, plotting away in his mind. " My niece won't live

to know her 11th birthday!" Laughing like a madman.

O.k. that's the 3rd one. Sorry it took so long I was away relaxing the summer away.

Sorry I missed the 2nd chapter disclaimer

I get so into the story I forget. I had to fit Zero into this some where so he's the bodyguard! Bye bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vampire Princess

Disclaimer: …DISCLAIMED!!! ; 

Kaname banged his fist on the table, breaking it of course. The news of the attempt on

Yuki angered him to the point that his eyes were blood red. " I want that vampire's head

on a platter by supper!" He yelled at some of his men.

" Y-y-yes s-s-sir." They said pathetically out of fear. They exited the room in the moon

dorm made for meetings and such.

" And **you**! How could you let this happen." Turning he spoke to Zero leaning on a wall.

Zero sighed and stood up straight. " She went out the window of the girl's room and slid

down the wall. I can't go through walls so I had to go down the stairs and get out through

a door. By the time I got there he had grabbed her and was on his way up the wall when I

came around. I stopped him and he got away in a car."

" You will do your job and watch her at all times got it?!"

"Yes I will." He said heading out of the room. He wondered how Yuki was after the

lesson in the gym. She was a quick learner and was getting the hang of the basic moves.

He thought that she should learn to use a weapon but thought that a ten-year-old

shouldn't. He went to check on her, seeing her sleeping form in her bed he wandered to

his room and slept.

He marched down the hall of the mansion, servants getting out of his way in fear ran into

rooms. He came to a huge door, engraved with designs that weaved in and out of each

other. Opening it he went through to an overgrown garden. Four large urns stood on a

grave stone. He cursed those within them, his Father, Mother, Brother and Sister-in-law

all in a row. Also beside them was a small empty urn, it was for his niece. " Soon little

one, soon I shall have you here with your parents." He turned away from the 'family'

and headed back in to figure out how to get Yuki.

She heard the door of her room close and got up, the night was clear and cool. The full 

moon shone through the window. 'They must be agitated' she thought, with the

werewolves. After all they do appear under the full moon. Yuki sighed as she laid back

down, the clock said 10:32. ' I'm staying up later and waking up later…weird.' Yuki

thought as she yawned and fell asleep.

Ya kinda short sorry

Yawn I'm tired got this far … thinking up more

Please review and give some story advice to help me what comes next please.


End file.
